1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ferrule part and an optical communications module.
2. Related Background Art
One type of optical transceivers comprises a receptacle, a transmitting sub-assembly, a receiving sub-assembly and a housing. The receptacle receives optical connector plugs provided on one end of each of a pair of optical fibers. The housing accommodates these parts. The transmitting sub-assembly transmits light signals to one optical fiber of the pair of optical fibers via the corresponding optical connector plug. The receiving sub-assembly receives light signals from the other optical fiber of the pair of optical fibers via the corresponding optical connector plug.